The present invention relates to ratchet straps, or tie-downs, used for securing cargo during transportation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keeper that assists in retaining unused portions of the strapping during use, as well as to bundle the entire ratchet strap when not in use.
Ratchet straps, or tie-downs, are well known in the art as a means by which to secure cargo or objects during transportation. Ratchet straps can be used with numerous types of transportation vehicles, including pickup-truck beds, semi trailers, flat-bed trucks, flat-bed trailers and rail cars. A ratchet strap generally consists of two separable parts. The first part includes a flexible strap of webbing material having a hook connected to a first terminal ends and a ratchet device connected to an opposing second end. The second part includes a longer flexible strap of webbing material with another hook connected to a terminal end. Each hook is for attaching to an area of the transportation vehicle. The free terminal end of the strap of the second part is inserted into the ratchet of the first part, wherein excess strapping of the second part is pulled through until the strap secures the object to be retained. The ratchet can then be used to further pull the strap of the second part to more fully secure the object to the transportation vehicle. When the object is secure, there is generally excess strap from the second part that must be retained in some fashion otherwise it may flap in the wind during transportation, wherein it may become damaged or entangled with other objects. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device which quickly and easily secures this excess strapping material.
When not in use, the strappings of each part are generally rolled up into a bundle and set aside. However, as there is no natural means of securing the rolled up ratchet strap, the strappings often times tend to come undone, resulting in being untidy and coming entangled with themselves, other ratchet straps or other items. It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a device which keeps ratchet straps kept together when not in use.